reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Ross
Agent Edgar Ross (' 1855 - ?)' is an agent for a federal law enforcement body. It is suspected he is working for the early Bureau of Investigation, which is now known as the Federal Bureau of Investigation(FBI) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_Bureau_of_Investigation#History. The organization operated extensively in the West in the time period. Ross had kidnapped John Marston's wife and son to coerce Marston into working for him and his agency, and capture or kill his former gang members. This is the primary motivation for Marston's pursuit of Bill Williamson. Yet after the death of Williamson, Ross and his partner in the Bureau, Archer Fordham; were still unsatisfied. They then directly worked with Marston in the Blackwater area to help him track down his former gang leader and mentor, Dutch Van Der Linde. After a successful attack on Van Der Linde's camp with the assistance of the US Army, Dutch would meet his end when he commited suicide in front of Marston by letting himself fall from a cliff in the mountain regions. Ross was unimpressed with Marston's inability to have shot Dutch himself, and so took Marston's 1911 pistol and shot Van Der Linde's corpse himself. He stated that it 'looks better in the reports' as he handed the pistol back. Ross and Fordham remained true to their word, and left Marston alone to rejoin his family back at his ranch. For a time, Marston lived in peace with them and enjoyed the life he had worked and killed for. Yet Ross strongly belived that 'everyone must eventually pay for what they've done'. Only a few short days after life returned to normal, Ross attacked Marston's ranch with a sizeable force of US Army Infantrymen on horseback. The inital attacks resulted in the death of 'Uncle', spurring Marston and his family to flee. Escaping to the barn, Marston directed his son and wife to ride off and not come back for him. Awaiting Marston to accept the inevitable, Ross and his soldiers stood outside the barn door with their weapons raised. When Marston emerged, he shot down several soldiers before being gunned down in a dramatic conclussion to his journey. Ross himself stood in the line, smoking his cigar as he watched Marston in his final moments before sucumbing to death. For his actions and efforts to clean up the state of New Austin, Ross apparently recieved a 'chest-full of medals'. Satisfied with this, he retired from the Bureau to live in piece with his wife near the Mexican-American border in an old cabin. Despite his retirement however, it is apparent that the Bureau still hounds Ross for work due to his fame in their organization. Years later, Marston's son would eventually grow up to adulthood and seek out revenge for the death of his father. The boy tracked down Ross' home and learned from his wife that he'd gone hunting with his brother across the river in Mexican territory. Tracking him down, young Jack Marston found Ross alone at the river shooting at ducks. Ross showed no remorse for having killed Marston, and had no ill-thoughts of killing Jack aswell. The two had a climactic draw which ended in Ross being gunned down, his body falling into the river behind him. Not even he could avoid his own saying. 'Everyone will eventually pay for what they've done'. The gun Ross carries is a Colt Model 1903/1908, in-game it is known as the high power pistol. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Redemption Characters